Great Railways Journeys of the World - India
Great Railways Journeys of the World - India is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th October 1987. Description Great Railway Journeys of the World celebrates the role railways have played in the forming of the modern world. Long train journeys allow the traveller time for observation and reflection and in the highly-acclaimed series distinguished writers each take a different journey presenting their impress-ions of the country and the people they both working on and travelling by train. Railways have a universal fascination and this beautifully photographed series will not only appeal to rail buffs but to anyone who preders to travel through today's at a more leisurely pace. Whoever heard of train lag? DECCAN Nothing in the imagination can quite prepare the first-time visitor for the pure shock of India! In this video Brian Thompson, armed with a £30 rail pass and only a hazy notion of destination, boards the '85 Down Madras Mail' and heads south. On his leisurely five-day journey from the noise and heat of Bombay to the calm of Cochin he passes through four states crosses the dusty Deccan Plain, and visits Ootacamund, a cool hill retreat built by the British in the days of the Empire. Credits Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Great Railway Journeys of the World - India (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:BBFC E Category:Documentary Videos by BBC Category:Trains Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:Railway Videos by BBC